


My Heart

by Spartan_2014



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, just in case the new movie breaks my heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 10:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10874895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spartan_2014/pseuds/Spartan_2014
Summary: When Eggsy wakes up, he feels a strong, warm arm wrapped around his waist and cold toes pressed to his legs.





	My Heart

A/N: I wrote this because there isn't enough simple Hartwin fluffy fanfictions. Enjoy! 

Eggsy woke up to a strong, warm arm wrapped around his waist and cold toes pressed against his legs. For a quick second he had forgotten where he was, but when he opened his eyes he immediately remembered. Smiling lovingly at Harry, He restrained a chuckle when the older man crinkled his nose in his sleep before he leaned forward and buried his nose in the younger man's neck. Eggsy just couldn't believe his luck. Harry Hart, the man of his dreams was here, alive and holding him like he'd never let him go.   
When Eggsy sighed in contentment, Harry mumbled something incoherently against his neck.   
"Mm? Wot 's it, luv?" Eggsy whispered softly.   
Harry rubbed his face against Eggsy's neck before lifting his face to meet the younger man's eyes, "You sighed." he said sleepily, "Are you all right?"   
Eggsy smiled lovingly at the older man, "Yes, luv. I'm perfect."   
Harry grinned his sleepy smile, "That you are." with that he pulled Eggsy closer and cuddled up to his chest before falling back to sleep.   
The younger man carded a gentle hand through his lover's hair, refusing to remember the time that they were apart. He didn't want to think about how there were two years where he had to sleep without the familiar strong warm arm wrapped around his waist, or a time where he hadn't been woken up in the middle of the night to cold toes being pressed against his legs. Instead, he leaned down and pressed a kiss to the crown of Harry's head, smiling when Harry snuggled impossibly closer, "You have my heart completely, Harry Hart." he whispered before letting himself drift back off to sleep.


End file.
